Merry Christmas
by Amy Ravenheart
Summary: Dante, Zhalia and Amy celebrating Christmas together! :D
1. All I want for Christmas is YOU

**Hello my dear readers! I hope you have a great time during the holidays :D**

**You can find the link to Zhalia's shoes and the dress Dante bought her ^^**

**I want to wish you a Merry Christmas! :D**

**I own only Amy and the idea, which I hope you will like ^^**

* * *

><p><em>"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock<em>

_Jingle bell swing and jingle bell ring_

_Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun_

_Now the jingle bell hop has begun"_

Amy was walking towards Dante's house while singing her favorite Christmas song. The weather was cold and the sky was overwhelmed with the dark snow clouds. They were there for a few days now, but weren't letting any snowflake fall on the frozen ground. Amy was carrying a big box on which was written:

"WARNING! DON'T OPEN! CONTAGIOUS!"

People passing by were giving her weird and scared looks while she only smirked at them, which made them pass her by even faster.

She was wearing a brown knee length coat (similar to Dante's coat), black mittens and a red scarf, accompanied by black boots. The box was so big that she could barely see from it.

From time to time she slipped over little frozen ponds but always managed to keep her balance somehow.

Soon she reached Dante's house and went in, without knocking on the door.

When she silently went into the living room, she caught Dante and Zhalia snuggling on the couch. She couldn't keep back the giggle and Zhalia turned around to see who is it, almost jumping away from Dante.

"Calm down girl, it's only me, your fav vamp girl" Amy laughed at her expression.

"It's not funny" Zhalia answered and made a face.

"Never heard of knocking?" Dante scolded her a bit.

"I did, but my hands are full. I could have knocked with my knee, but then you would loose your entrance door" Amy grinned at him.

"You can't keep being nice, can you?" he asked with a smile and shook his head.

"I would answer you, but you already know the answer" she laughed back. While they were talking, Zhalia was looking at the box Amy had in her hands.

"Warning, don't open, contagious…" she read out loud. Dante looked at her and than on the box.

"What's this for?" he asked and nodded at the box.

"This? Oh, nothing… I just wanted to bring some stuff over I don't need, but you could use them these days" Amy explained and put down the big box.

"U-huh…" he nodded with worry.

"Oh come on! It's nothing scary!" she said and went to open it.

"WAIT!" Zhalia stopped her.

"What?" Amy asked with confusion.

"You sure it's safe to open it? I mean, you know, the warnings…" Zhalia looked a bit worried.

"She's right. What is in it?" Dante was curious.

"Well, as I said a minute ago, something you will use these days. It's all glittery and bright colored, and cheery, and Sophie will love it as well, and you can hang it around…" Amy was explaining and looking around to find something.

"Um, it's a vampire?" Zhalia tried to guess with a giggle.

Amy frowned a bit.

"I told you a few times, we DON'T glitter…" she shook her head. Zhalia burst out laughing at her expression.

"Amy, it's really nice from you but I don't want a hanged vampire in my house on Christmas" Dante laughed as well. Amy raised her eyebrow and face palmed herself.

"Gods… You two will kill me one day…" she shook her head.

"Anyways, I'm sure you will like it. It's …"

"Dante! Lok wants to push me into the canals!" Sophie's screaming made Amy stop in the middle of the sentence. Lok slowly walked in after her with a little smirk.

"Damn it girl, if you scream one more time like this I will push you into the canal myself!" Amy said and rolled her eyes.

"Oh really?" Sophie said with a bitchy attitude and went too close to Amy, almost bringing herself into her face.

Amy raised her eyebrow and than sneezed.

"Oh, sorry, I'm allergic to bullshit and stupidity, and you're standing a bit too close" she said and put her hands on her hips with attitude as well.

"You know what? Go get a doctor. And you could get a new face as well, I think this one is ugly, and I also think you're a bitch" Sophie answered and made a satisfied face.

"You think I'm a bitch? If you are just NOW realizing that then I'm thinking you're slow!" Amy answered back. Sophie grinded her teeth a bit and than answered back.

"Alright, you know what? You're not getting on my level at all, and you never will, so we could just stop with this, alright?" she asked, but she was still pissed.

"Sure, why not? After all, it's Christmas time" Amy answered with a fake friendly voice.

Sophie nodded and turned around, thinking she won this battle.

"Oh, and by the way. You're right, I will never get on your level because I will never go that low" Amy added and walked to the kitchen like nothing happened.

Dante and Zhalia looked at each other and Zhalia was barely keeping herself from laughing.

"Wow! A real chick fight!" Lok cheered.

Sophie gave him a killing look and he turned a bit red from it.

Zhalia walked, almost run, to the kitchen after Amy and there she burst out laughing. Amy gave her a weird look, sitting at the bar.

"What?" she asked drinking the tea she just made.

"Oh, nothing. This was just hilarious!" Zhalia answered laughing.

"You can really piss her off, that one I must give you" she added when she calmed down.

"She was asking for it" Amy shrugged a bit and took a sip from her tea.

"What is wrong with these two?" Lok asked Dante in the living room after Sophie went upstairs.

"Don't ask. I don't know the answer to this one…" Dante shrugged and made a face.

"I would say Christmas spirit, but I doubt that it's right" Lok shrugged as well.

"Actually Lok, maybe you're right" Dante answered after some thinking.

"Really?" the blond boy was surprised.

"Christmas is a family holiday. Everyone goes home and spends time with their family and beloved ones. But Amy and Sophie don't have families. They are alone and it makes them sad…" Dante explained and made a sad face as well.

Suddenly he remembered that he doesn't have a family either. No parents, his sister is far away from him and probably Metz won't have time this year either. He silently sighed and looked down on the floor. Mostly, on holidays he took a mission so he wouldn't have to be alone and wouldn't have time to think about it. This time he couldn't because he had a team, and he didn't want to ruin their holidays.

Lok noticed his expression and pushed his shoulder gently.

"Come on, don't be like this. You're not alone" he tried to cheer him up.

"Who do I have Lok?" Dante asked silently, feeling a bit bad about himself.

"Well, you have Zhalia! And Amy! So the girls wouldn't be alone this year! I'm sure they would love to be with someone for Christmas, and so you wouldn't be alone you guys can all together celebrate Christmas!" Lok cheered.

Dante thought about it for a moment and his eyes started to shine.

"That's a great idea Lok. Thanks" he smiled at his protégée.

"Oh, just one thing. Keep Amy and Sophie away from each other" Lok advised him.

"Good idea" Dante nodded.

That's when Amy and Zhalia slowly walked out of the kitchen, both calm.

"Where is Sophie?" Amy asked calmly.

"Why are you asking? You want to finish your job?" Dante asked a bit scolding again.

"No, I want to apologize…" Amy answered and rolled her eyes.

"Girl, you really have to stop being so sarcastic and mean. You…"

"I'm not sarcastic. I really wanna apologize" Amy said and tilted her head aside a bit.

"Oh… Um, she's in her room…" Dante said and pointed to the stairs.

Amy nodded and run up to Sophie. Dante looked first at Lok and than at Zhalia.

"What?" Zhalia asked and blinked at him.

"What did you tell her?" he asked wondering.

"Just the usual things… That they are in the same team, not against each other, that they are really alike to each other and that there are lost of reasons for them to stand up for each other" she shrugged, like it was an everyday thing.

"Wow…" Lok said and looked at Zhalia.

"What? I'm good at psychology…" she answered with a smile.

"Zhalia, I have an idea" Dante approached her and hugged around the waist.

"U-huh…" she said and smiled a little bit, like being scared what is his idea this time.

"It's nothing bad, you don't have to look so frightened" he smiled at her and kissed her lips.

She blushed a bit and hid her face at his neck when she noticed that is Lok smiling after he saw them kiss.

"Alright guys, I just wanted to say bye. I'm going to Ireland with the next flight to spend the holidays with my mum and sis" Lok said and started to go to the door, when Zhalia walked over to him and hugged him.

"Have a nice holiday Lok" she said hugging him.

"Thanks, you as well" he hugged her back. Amy and Sophie walked downstairs at the right moment to see Dante give Lok a manly hug.

"Aww" they said at the same moment. Dante and Lok looked at them and shook their head.

"I so knew they will do that" Dante smiled.

"They always say 'aww' " Lok added and went over to hug the girls.

"Have a nice flight and great holidays. And don't forget to say hi to your mum and sis in our name" Sophie said hugging him.

"Yeah, and be nice and don't knock up too much girls" Amy giggled and winked at him. Lok blushed a bit and hugged her as well.

They all went out with him and hugged him one more time before he sat into the taxi and went away.

They went back to the living room and sat down.

"So you two made up?" Dante asked from Sophie and Amy

They both nodded at once.

"That's good" he nodded as well.

"Hey, what's in the big box with the warnings?" Sophie asked and pointed at it.

"Amy was about to tell us when you run in screaming" Zhalia answered and looked at Amy, waiting that she will answer them at last.

"Oh, the box!" Amy stood up and went over to it.

She carefully opened it, but soon closed it quickly.

"You sure you wanna see this Zhalia?" she asked with a dead serious voice.

Zhalia blinked and thought about it.

"Alright, I'll ask you a simple question and your answer will let me know if you're ready to see what's inside or not" she said with the same voice and walked over to Zhalia.

Zhalia went a bit closer to Dante and put her head on his shoulder.

"You ready?" Amy smirked.

Zhalia looked at Dante with worry and he only nodded. While Zhalia wasn't watching Amy, she winked at Dante to show him to keep silent.

"So, this is the question: What do you think about…" she stopped and make a dramatic pause.

"Christmas" she finally said it.

"Um… Nothing" Zhalia blinked at her and shrugged.

Amy tilted her head aside and raised her eyebrow.

"Are you kidding me girl? How do you mean 'nothing'?" now it was her turn to blink.

"What could I say about Christmas? I don't know much about it… I know it's on 25th December, that people put things on a tree and, well, that's kind of all I know about Christmas" Zhalia shrugged. Amy sighed.

"Fine, you asked for it yourself…" she said and went over to her box.

Zhalia looked at Dante.

"I think she's insane AND dangerous…" she whispered to him.

"I heard that!" Amy said from her place and gave Zhalia a scolding look.

Dante only laughed at this with Sophie.

Zhalia sat still while Amy opened the box. When she did, she took out a golden shiny garland, walked over to Zhalia and put it around her neck.

"Here! Christmas spirit!" Amy said and giggled.

Zhalia raised her eyebrow and frowned.

"Hey, what else do you have?" Sophie asked curiously.

"Come on, we'll take out everything" Amy said and they took the box to the kitchen.

Zhalia was playing with the garland which was still around her neck, when Dante leaned down and kissed her. She wasn't resisting, but it came suddenly. She looked at him with confusion.

"Remember I had an idea?" he looked at her with a smile. She only nodded.

"Where will you be for Christmas?" he asked and put his arm around her waist.

"Don't have a clue… Probably in the HQ… Or I could take a mission so I wouldn't have the time to feel alone…" she shrugged and looked away.

She hated holidays more then anything. Those were the times she felt more alone than in other moments. These days reminded her of the family she lost and the friends she didn't had. Most of those days she would go on trainings with her titans, or take a mission, and most of the times just stay in bed and have fun talking to Gareon and playing with him.

"You're not alone" Dante said gently and caressed her cheek.

"Yes I am… I don't have a family to spend the holidays with…" she answered sadly.

"You have me" he answered and placed his lips over hers.

She was surprised for a moment, but she felt somehow better when Dante told her that.

"But I don't know much about Christmas…" she said and blushed a bit. It was weird even to her that she doesn't know much about this holiday.

"I will be here for you and teach you" Dante answered with a smile.

"Would you like to stay with me for Christmas?" he finally asked her.

"Yes please" Zhalia answered and hugged him. Dante kissed the top of her head and hugged her back.

"You see sweetie, we're not alone. We have each other" he said and kissed her again.

Amy silently came out of the kitchen and let a song silently play.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas,_

_There's only one thing I need,_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could even know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is…_

_You_


	2. Decorating fun

**Don't think the last chapter was ****all of it! These is more :D**

* * *

><p>Amy was looking out of the window, waiting for the snow to start falling. Back in Finland everything would be covered in snow by now and she could go out and have fun.<p>

She sighed deeply and looked up in the sky.

"Do I have to go up there and squeeze the snow out of you?" she asked from the cloud.

The grey sky turned even darker and the wind started to blow.

Amy cheered a bit, remembering that this was always evidence that the snow will soon fall.

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_

_Just like the ones I used to know_

_Where the treetops glisten, and children listen_

_To her the sleight bells in the snow…_

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_

_With every Christmas card I write_

_May your dreams be marry and bright_

_And may all your Christmases be white!_

While she was waiting for the snow, Date was explaining Zhalia some Christmas stuff.

"So first comes the Advent time. That's counted from the first Sunday in December till the fourth Sunday. Every Sunday during the month we light a candle on the Advent wreath, which is made from Christmas tree branches, some ornaments and candles. The last candle is lit on the fourth Sunday of the month, which is Christmas" he explained sitting beside Zhalia.

She nodded with understanding.

Most of the times when someone was explaining her something she nodded so she would look like she's interested, but this time she was really paying attention. She found interesting and amusing all these new things.

"So, we make a wreath before December and then light a candle every Sunday till Christmas" she repeated the basic.

"Exactly" Dante said with joy.

It was fun to teach Zhalia about Christmas, and he felt proud that she learns everything so quickly.

"Alright, go on" Zhalia looked at him with a smile.

"So, there is Christmas Eve on December 24th. On that evening we decorate the Christmas tree with ornaments we want. Mostly the Christmas colors are golden, silver, dark blue, red and green" he went on.

"But you shouldn't wear any of these colors these days" Sophie looked up from the book she was reading till now. She was sitting in an armchair, being silent.

"Why not?" Zhalia looked at her.

"Because you will look like the tree itself" Sophie answered with a giggle.

"But I like green" Zhalia answered and looked at her clothes. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a knitted light green sweater.

"It's all good until you wear green with red or red with gold" Sophie smiled and went on reading. Zhalia nodded with agreement.

"So we don't have to decorate anything except the tree?" she asked looking back at Dante.

"Not exactly. I mean, you don't have to decorate at all, but it's much prettier when the house is decorated. We can start right away because even if we decorate every day a little bit, it's still going to be really nice looking" he said with a little smile and looked around.

"And how will we decorate and with what? With ornaments?" Zhalia asked and pointed at Amy's box, which was full of various ornaments, garlands and lights.

"With ornaments, garlands, lights… I don't know what else we could do" Dante shrugged.

"Paper snowflakes, paper stars, fake snow spray, lanterns, wreath, drawn things…" Amy said, still looking out the window.

"When can we start making things from paper?" Zhalia asked with a smile. She was really into these things now. Dante noticed as well and he smiled at her.

"Guys, I have to go now" Sophie said and stood up.

"You're already going?" Amy asked and looked at her with surprise.

"Oh, you haven't heard? I'm going on winter vacation to London" Sophie cheered.

"U-huh!" Amy said with a smile.

In a few minutes the team said goodbye to Sophie as well and she went away.

"Hey, now we only have to get rid of Amy and we will be all alone in the house" Dante whispered into Zhalia's ear.

Amy looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I can go away if you want to spend some lone time with her" she answered with a little smirk.

Zhalia gave her a killing look and Dante started to laugh.

"I'm just kidding. I won't let you two girls go anywhere. You will spend the Christmas holidays here with me" he said with a smile full of joy.

Zhalia hugged him tight and kissed his cheek. He hugged her around the shoulder and pulled close to himself.

"So girls, let's do some Christmas decoration, shall we?" he asked with a smile. They both nodded cheerfully.

Dante went to bring some white papers, the fake-snow spray and the ornaments he had in the attic, while Zhalia went to find scissors, tape and some white strings and Amy went to turn on some music on the PC.

She made a Christmas playlist while Dante and Zhalia came back.

Dante had a bunch of papers and a few sprays in his hands. He put the down on the couch and went back, so he would come back after a minute with a box almost as big as Amy's.

"Wow! That's what I call decoration!" Amy said as she took out a few gold and red glass balls.

"How many Christmas things you have?" Zhalia looked at Dante with surprise.

"The whole attic is full with boxes, and I don't know which are filled with ornaments and which with other things. We'll go up later and look around if you would like to" he answered and sat down on the floor.

Zhalia nodded and did the same.

She looked over the bunch of paper and sorted it into three piles: white papers, gold papers and silver papers.

Amy started to make small strings and sat down on a pillow on the floor.

Soon they were busy making snowflakes from the paper Dante brought them.

There were various snowflakes: big ones, small ones, with hearts in them, with triangles, white, golden and silver ones.

The time was quickly passing by and they were slowly finishing with their fun.

At the end Amy took a white paper and started to draw a snowman on it.

When she finished it, she cut it out, following the lines and the eyes, mouth and other parts of it. At the end she put it beside the snowflakes.

"What will we do with him?" Zhalia asked and picked up the snowman.

"We can just paste it on the window or wall. Or put it on the window and spray it with fake-snow" Amy answered with a little smile.

"Oh, I love this last idea!" Zhalia smiled back and put the picture back on the floor.

Amy took the strings and started to put them on the snowflakes, picking the bigger ones. She gently tied them up one by one.

"Let's see the other boxes on the attic, alright?" Dante suggested to Zhalia and helped her stand up.

"I was never up there" she answered and looked upstairs.

"Well, now you will" Dante said with a little playful smile.

"Amy, do you want to come with us?" he turned to his protégée.

"Hm? Oh, no thanks. I'll go on and tie up the snowflakes and draw some more things" Amy smiled back at him.

She knew he wants to be alone with Zhalia a bit, and she was in the way right now. He gave her a thankful smile and nodded and her. Amy only giggled and went on with the task she gave to herself.

"Where is your attic in the first place?" Zhalia was curious.

Dante smiled at her in a flirty way, which made her heart skip a beat.

"Let me show you" he said and placed his right hand on her side and pulled her close to himself. He led her upstairs, on the second floor where was a long hall.

"How big is your house actually? It looks smaller from outside" Zhalia said looking around.

She was never on the attic or the second floor at all. She was all the time on the ground floor and on the first floor when being in her room, but she never dared to go to the second floor.

"The house has a basement, two floors and the attic. It's not going so much into high but into length" her companion explained while walking beside her.

"I got it now. That's how the house looks small, but it still has a lot of rooms and space" Zhalia nodded with understanding. Dante nodded back at her.

They reached the end of the hall and on the ceiling was a trap-door.

Dante let it down and stairs came down with it, allowing them to go upstairs.

He let Zhalia go up first like a true gentleman, which he was.

"I think I know why guys do this" she smiled at him and went up. He was surprised by this, but he followed her.

"Really? Why do we do that?" he asked with the everlasting smile on his lips.

"You let me go inside or upstairs before you do, so you could stare at my ass" she said with a little smirk. Dante started to laugh and hugged her around the waist.

"You caught me. And what now?" he asked and kissed her lips.

"Nothing. I don't mind actually" Zhalia answered and kissed him back.

She slid her hands around his neck and let herself completely go in his arms. He caught her in the right moment, right before her knees went weak and she almost fell. She broke the kiss and gasped.

"Sorry, wasn't on purpose" she apologized.

"It's alright. I love to hold you in my arms" Dante answered and kissed her again.

Now his arms were wrapped around her waist holding her body pressed against his. Zhalia broke the kiss and looked into his eyes.

"Aren't we supposed to find the rest of the ornaments?" she asked and blinked a few times, trying to get back to her senses and make herself stand on her own feet.

"We have a lot of time for that. I want to try something before that" he smiled back but helped her to stand on her feet until she found her balance.

Zhalia fixed her clothes while Dante walked to the light switch and turned it on

The sudden light made them blind for a moment but then everything got visible again. Zhalia looked around with surprise and curiosity.

"Do you like my little attic?" Dante asked as he approached her.

"Little attic? It's huge! Where do you have so much things from?" she asked with wide eyes, still looking around.

There were lots and all kinds and sizes of carton boxes, chairs, closets, desks, wooden boxes, toys, pictures, sculptures, beds, sofas, books, rolled up rugs and much more.

"This is an old house, belonging to my family for years. The Vale family is here from the beginning" Dante explained while looking around in some boxes.

"At least they say so" he turned around and winked at Zhalia.

She smiled at him with a little blush on her cheeks and walked over to him.

"So, looking for everything what looks like an ornament, huh?" she asked and looked around.

"Yup" he answered opening another box.

They were upstairs for a longer time, before they found two more boxes with ornaments and decoration in it.

"I suppose this will be enough. What do you say?" Dante asked and took both boxes.

"Sure. But let me help you" Zhalia protested when she realized that Dante can't see where is he walking.

"It's alright, I can take it myself" he was stubborn.

He barely made one step when he accidently tripped over another box and almost fell. Zhalia caught his arm in the last moment and made him get back his balance.

"Thanks" he smiled, though his heart was beating like hell.

Zhalia giggled as she saw him blushing from embarrassment.

"It's alright. I get clumsy around you as well, so I know how it is" she winked at him and took the upper box from him.

Dante laughed at this and went after her.

They went to the living room and saw Amy standing on a chair, putting a golden snowflake on the ceiling.

"Hey, here you are! I thought you are having… Um…" Amy started to say something but shut up.

She only giggled and both Dante and Zhalia blushed when they understood what is she talking about.

"We found two more boxes" Zhalia said to move on from the previous theme.

"That's great. What kind of things are in here?" Amy asked as she came down from the chair. She moved a bit away and looked up to see how the snowflake fits.

"I don't know yet. May I?" Zhalia asked from Dante and pointed at the boxes.

"Be my guest" he answered and let her open it. She opened it and looked at the thing she found in there with a bit confused.

"Why is this garland green?" she asked and took out a tick green garland. As she went on pulling it out it looked like it's endless. Finally she came to the end of it.

"It's for the staircases, to put it all around and on them" Dante explained and looked into the box.

It fulfilled half of the box, while one more was in the other half of the box.

He took the end of the first garland, stood beside Zhalia and started to gently tickle her nose and face with it.

Amy smiled in a naughty way, took the second garland out of the box and let the beginning of it fall on the ground beside Zhalia and Dante. Slowly she walked all around them, letting the garland wrap around them. When she came to the end of it, she pulled it and made Dante and Zhalia stumble into each others arms.

Instead of scolding Amy, they looked into each others eyes. They smiled softly and hugged. Suddenly there was a slight 'click' sound and a flash. When they turned to see what it was, they saw Amy holding a digital camera and smirking.

"You didn't" Zhalia said with a threatening tone in her voice.

"Of course I didn't" the younger girl giggled. Dante only laughed at this.

"If anyone sees that picture, you'll have one less protégée to look after" Zhalia smirked and laughed with him.

They finally managed to take off the garland and move away from each other, but not too far. Dante picked up the garland.

Zhalia meanwhile took Amy's job, hanging the snowflakes on the ceiling in every room.

"Could someone please help me?" Dante asked walking towards the stairs.

"I'll help you" Amy said and went after him.

"How should we put it on?" she asked and took one end of the garland.

"Don't know for sure. I'm not really decorating the house… This is the first time after a long time" he admitted and made a face.

"Oh…" Amy blinked at him a bit confused.

"I didn't have with who to celebrate, so I tried to forget that it's Christmas" he shrugged, like trying to explain why he didn't do it.

"It's alright" Amy nodded back with understanding.

She knew as well how is it to be alone for holidays. It was a lonely and depressing time for most people who don't have relatives.

"Hey, I have an idea!" she suddenly said and run up the stairs.

She started to wrap the garland around the staircase. Soon she finished the job and was beside Dante.

"It fits perfectly" she cheered as they looked upstairs.

"Yes it does. Let's do the same with the other on the second floor" he said with a smile and went up.

"He has a second floor as well?" Amy tilted her head a bit aside, trying to remember if she was ever there. She shrugged and went after him.

They wrapped the garland here in the same way as on the first staircase.

"Really nice" Dante smiled.

"It looks a bit empty" Amy shook her head.

"What do you suggest?" he looked at her with curiosity.

She sometimes had some really good ideas, and he was curious what will it be this time.

"We could put some ornaments on it. It would be cute" she answered and before Dante could answer, she run off to the boxes. Dante shook his head with a smile and run after her.

As he stepped into the living room he looked up on the ceiling. White, silver and gold snowflakes were hanging down and making pirouettes in the air.

"This is cute" he said not talking off his eyes from the ceiling.

"The whole house looks like this" Zhalia answered with a humble little smile.

"Great job sweetie" Dante smiled at her with approval.

"Oh, these are beautiful!" they heard Amy saying. They walked over to her and saw her holding a little box with purple glass balls.

"Where did you found these?" Dante wondered. He hasn't seen these ornaments for a couple of years.

"The box was in this big box" Amy answered and pointed at the big box.

There were more smaller boxes in it, beside and on top of each other. Zhalia took out another box and opened it. In this one were red balls.

"They are sorted by colors and shapes" Dante explained them.

"These will do" Amy said and walked off with the box in her hands. Zhalia looked at Dante with a questioning look.

"You'll see later" he answered and smiled in a mysterious way.

"Alright then. Let's go on with the decorating" she answered with enthusiasm and jumped in one place.

Dante nodded and helped her to take out the other boxes as well. Amy looked at them decorating the windows with lights and other stuff. They were laughing and having fun, enjoying each others company.

She smiled softly at the sight.

Dante turned around and smiled at her "Come on girl, we're waiting for you"

Amy's eyes started to shine with joy and she run to them. Now they were all having a great time, singing Christmas songs and having fun.

_Believe in what your heart is saying,_

_Hear the melody that's playing,_

_There's no time to waste,_

_There's so much to celebrate!_

_Believe in what you feel inside,_

_And give your dreams the wings to fly,_

_You have everything you need,_

_If you just_

_Believe!_


	3. Merry Christmas

**And the final one :D**

* * *

><p>O<em> Christmas tree! O Christmas tree!<em>  
><em>Thy leaves are so unchanging<em>  
><em>O Christmas Tree! O Christmas tree!<em>  
><em>Thy leaves are so unchanging<em>  
><em>Not only green when summer's here,<em>  
><em>But also when 'tis cold and drear.<em>  
><em>O Christmas tree! O Christmas tree!<em>  
><em>Thy leaves are so unchanging!<em>

Zhalia slowly started to wake up in Dante's room. It was nice warm and soft in the bed and she opened her eyes.

"Dante?" she asked quietly and looked around.

Dante's place beside her was empty and instead of him, she was hugging his P.J.s. She smiled to herself and let it go. She stretched herself as much as she liked and then got up.

After walking to the bathroom and taking a shower, she dressed up and went to the living room.

Her attention was caught by a huge pine tree in the corner of the room. It smelled strong, but still really nice.

"Good morning" she heard Dante's voice from behind her back.

"Morning" she said without turning to him, still staring at the big tree.

Dante stood behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his lips behind her ear.

"You like our Christmas tree?" he muttered at her skin. "Our Christmas tree?" she wondered and looked at him finally.

"Yes, our. We will decorate it this evening. You know, today is Christmas Eve" he answered with a smile.

Zhalia glanced at the calendar which was on the wall beside the door. It was on the 24th December.

"Time flies by really quickly" she smiled at Dante.

"Yes it does" he smiled back.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" Amy walked in as well.

"Morning little vampire" Zhalia smirked at her.

Amy rolled her eyes a bit but smiled.

"Are you done with your Christmas shopping already?" she asked and jumped in one place.

Zhalia made a face and bit her lower lip.

"I completely forgot about it!" she said and shook her head.

"Well then, it's time to do the final shopping" Amy cheered.

"You too?" Zhalia asked surprised.

As the last day of school finished, Amy was walking around some little shops and shopping centers.

"Yeah, I always leave things like shopping for the last day" Amy shrugged casually.

"In that case, let's have breakfast and let's go shopping" Dante offered them.

The girls nodded and went with him to the kitchen

After a quick breakfast, Amy and Zhalia run upstairs and changed into warmer clothes.

Dante meanwhile turned a bit higher the heating, knowing the girls will be cold when they come home.

He took on a tick black coat and a dark blue scarf and waited for the girls.

They soon came down completely dressed up into the warm winter coats.

Zhalia was wearing a dark blue coat and nothing more, while Amy had her brown coat, black cap and a red scarf.

"We're ready" Zhalia said and stopped beside Dante.

"Won't you be cold, baby?" he asked when he saw her only in the coat.

"No…" she answered, though she lied because she knew she will be cold.

Dante shook his head, went to his room and soon came back with a dark blue cap in his hands. He put it on Zhalia's head and kissed her forehead.

"This is better, but something is still missing"

He took off his scarf and wrapped it around her neck.

"Here, now it's perfect" he said with a satisfied smile and placed a light kiss on her lips. Zhalia giggled and returned the kiss.

"Won't you be cold like this?" she worried.

"No. I'll be warm because your love will be warming me" Dante winked at her.

He took her by the hand and the team went outside. Dante locked the door behind them and they went to shopping.

Soon they were walking by little stores with gifts, ornaments, clothes, shoes, TVs, and such stuff.

The girls would stop from time to time to see something in the window and Dante would patiently wait for them.

After some time Amy and Zhalia made an agreement.

"I must shop something for Dante" Zhalia whispered into Amy's ear.

"Yeah, I know. And I'm sure he wants to buy something for you" Amy whispered back.

"What are you two whispering about?" Dante asked with a suspicious smile.

"Nothing" Amy and Zhalia answered at once. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Alright girls, I'll leave you two alone now. Have to do some shopping myself. Call me when you're done, deal?" Dante asked, looking at his watch from time to time.

"Sure. We'll call you darling" Zhalia answered with a nod. With a kiss they parted and everyone went their own way.

"Alright, so what could I buy a guy who has everything?" Zhalia asked Amy with a worried glance.

"We'll find something nice" Amy assured her with a wink. Zhalia led Amy to a near shop where they were selling scarves.

"Hey, that's a good idea! You took his scarf, now buy him one instead" Amy giggled.

Zhalia thought about what she just said and nodded. She knew Amy likes scarves and she wanted to buy her a scarf, but now Amy gave her another idea.

"I'll need your help to find one he will like" she said a bit worried.

"Girl, even if you buy him the ugliest scarf of them all he will love it! And you know why? Because he's madly in love with you!" Amy explained and giggled.

"You really think so?" Zhalia asked, a bit afraid Amy will answer negatively.

"I know. When you're not around he talks about you, when you're on a mission he walks up and down the house worrying about you and when we're talking about you his eyes are full of love and shining. So trust me, he loves you a lot" the younger girl explained looking at a man scarf.

"Look, this one is cute" she showed it to Zhalia.

"Really a cute one. But what do you think about this one?" Zhalia asked and showed her another scarf.

It was a black scarf, a really soft and warm one.

"I think it's perfect" Amy answered and nodded. Zhalia nodded as well and went on with Amy to search a bit more to see if they will find a better one.

After a longer seeking, she decided that this one is really perfect, and so she bought it for Dante.

Now they went to a book shop a bit farther from where they were. They hung around for some time when Zhalia found the books Amy was looking for before. Amy didn't notice them now, so she decided to buy them as a gift.

"I'll be back in a moment" she said and left Amy alone at some sci-fi books.

Zhalia took the books, the Percy Jackson & the Olympians collection, and went to buy them. She came back to Amy with the bag in which were the books, but her friend couldn't see what is in there.

"What is in there?" Amy asked with curiosity and tried to peek inside.

"No peeking! You'll have to wait" Zhalia shook her head with a smile.

"You evil little thing" Amy answered with a smile, but she knew Zhalia won't let her see what is in the bag.

"Hey, I need to pick up the things for you and Dante but I'm not sure if you wanna come with me" she said and made an apologizing face.

"Sure I do!" Zhalia said with enthusiasm. Amy only shrugged and they walked out.

Soon they were passing by a flower shop and Amy run inside.

She came out with a plastic bag and when Zhalia looked inside it, she couldn't see anything because it was wrapped into some paper.

"No peeking" Amy winked at her. They went on laughing.

They were passing a sexy shop when Amy suddenly stopped and grinned at Zhalia.

"What?" Zhalia asked with a scared little look.

It was never good when Amy grinned, especially not while they were standing in front of this kind of shop.

"Nothing… Just need to pick up something" Amy answered and hurried inside.

Zhalia only stared after her, not sure if she should go inside as well or not. Before she could have decided, Amy was already outside and grinning.

"What did you bought?" she asked looking at the little box wrapped up.

"Something nice" Amy winked at her. Zhalia shrugged and went on walking with Amy.

They went on walking around stores, while Dante was buying something for Zhalia.

He already bought a nice scarf for Amy, and now he was looking for something for Zhalia.

As he was walking by a shop with clothes, he saw a beautiful black dress.

It was made from satin, with straps, with a light décolletage, little shiny zircons under the décolletage and black lace at the bottom. It was perfectly standing on the doll and Dante imagined it on Zhalia. It would look perfectly on her.

"The question is: which is her size?" he wondered. He took out his phone and wrote a quick message to Amy.

Amy and Zhalia were in a shoe shop when Amy got a message.

"Who is it from?" Zhalia looked up from the shoe she was trying on, black stilettos with zircons on its straps and with black ties at the ankle.

"Don't know. Let me see" Amy answered and took out her phone.

She looked at Dante's message saying: 'Find out which dress size does Zhalia wear. Thanks'

Amy smiled at this and looked at Zhalia.

"So?" the older one asked, still trying to figure out to buy the shoes or not.

She liked them very much, but she didn't have a fitting dress. Actually, she didn't have a dress at all.

"Nothing special, just a friend…" Amy shrugged casually.

"You should surely buy these! They look gorgeously on you!" she added and looked at the stilettos.

"Thanks. The thing is that I don't have a fitting dress" Zhalia admitted.

"Hm, I'll buy you one for your birthday" Amy answered with a big smile.

"That's far from now…" Zhalia answered with a sigh. Amy only rolled her eyes.

"You could wear these on the Foundation Christmas party! And I'll give you one of my dresses, it's not a problem" she said convincing her.

"What is your size?" she added, finding an opportunity to answer on Dante's question.

"Um, dress size S" Zhalia answered quickly.

"Great! The same size as mine" Amy answered and quickly typed down the short answer to Dante.

"Alright, I'm buying them" Zhalia answered and took the stilettos off.

In the same moment Dante got back the answer: 'Size S'

"Thanks Amy" he said loud and went into the shop.

Xxx

"Let me see!" Zhalia said and tried to take away the box from Dante.

"No, not yet" he smiled and moved the box a bit away from her.

"You're a little mean thing" she complained but smiled.

She tried to take the box from him a few more times just for fun, but Dante was always quicker.

They were walking hand in hand, while Amy was jumping all around them with joy.

Finally they came home, into the warm house. They took off their coats and went into the living room.

"It's so nice and warm in here" Zhalia said with a smile.

Dante laughed a bit because he knew she was always cold, so with time he learnt to turn the heat a bit higher.

"What time is it?" Amy asked and yawned.

"It's 10 p.m." Dante answered after he shot a quick look at his watch.

"Already?" Amy complained and sighed. Both Dante and Zhalia nodded.

"Nite nite" Amy said and after hugging them both went to her room.

"What now?" Zhalia asked from Dante.

"Well, we'll decorate the tree and go to sleep. What do you say?" Dante offered and helped her up. She only nodded and went to the boxes.

Dante let some Christmas songs play quietly while they were browsing the decoration. They took everything out and Zhalia looked over it and then over the tree.

"And now?" she asked again.

"First come the candies" Dante explained and brought out candies in shiny golden and red wrappers with strings on the ends.

"And now put them all around and everywhere on the tree" he said and started to hang them on the branches.

Zhalia took some candies and started to do the same.

After some time they were done with that.

"It looks really nice even like this!" Zhalia cheered.

"Yes it does, but we still have decoration to put on as well" he answered and wanted to go away, but suddenly turned back.

"Do you want it to be all kind of colors or do you want some specific colors?" he asked and looked at the decoration.

There was mostly green, blue, golden, silver and red.

"You're asking me?" Zhalia asked in a surprised way.

"Sure. After all, this is our Christmas tree" he answered with a warm smile.

Her eyes shone with joy and she thought for a moment about Dante's idea.

"May it be red and golden?" she asked in a humble way.

"Sure sweetie" Dante answered and kissed her forehead.

Now they packed away the other stuff, leaving only the gold and red colored ornaments outside.

There were glass balls, birds, nuts, cones, icicles and garlands.

Zhalia was putting on the birds and icicles, while Dante was putting on the balls and cones.

Soon the ornaments were on the tree and it was all shiny and glittery.

"And now the garlands" Dante said and wrapped a golden one around Zhalia's waist, pulling her closer and closer to himself, until her hands were on his chest and his hands were on her hips.

They didn't say anything but just stared into each others eyes.

"We should put the garlands on the tree, not around me darling" Zhalia broke the silence and pressed a little sweet kiss on Dante's lips.

"Alright, but only because you say so" he answered and gave her back a kiss.

She took a red garland and walked around the tree, wrapping it on the branches. When she was done, she took the golden one and did the same.

"Now it's perfect" she said when she looked over the tree.

"No, not yet" Dante shook his head and took a big golden star into his hands.

He offered it to Zhalia, but she shook her head lightly. She gently pushed him closer to the tree and caught the other side of the star. Now he understood what she wants and he nodded.

They put the star on its place, together.

"Now it's perfect" Dante said with a smile and passionately kissed Zhalia.

Xxx

Zhalia woke up to a soft and warm feeling on her face. Someone was caressing her.

She slowly opened her eyes to see who is it and saw Dante smiling at her.

"Good morning my beauty" he said and kissed the tip of her nose.

She giggled lightly and smiled back at him.

"Good morning my prince" she said still smiling.

"Come down, there is a surprise for you under the tree" he said and slowly walked out of the bedroom.

Zhalia got out of the bed and walked after him into the living room. She stood in the door and looked at the tree.

It seemed like it was shining eve more now, especially with the wrapped boxes under it.

She looked out the window, only to see that the yard is completely white from the snow.

"Amy's wish is fulfilled, obviously" she smiled.

"Yeah, she's already outside playing in the snow" Dante answered with a smile.

"Have you seen what you got from Amy?" he asked in a naughty way.

"Not yet. You know what I got?" she asked excitedly.

"Yup. Here you go" he gave her a little box and then went back to the window, watching the snow still falling.

Zhalia opened the box and gasped with surprise. He looked at her and laughed lightly.

She picked up a pair of black, fuzzy looking handcuffs.

"What should I do with them?" she raised an eyebrow and put them back into the box and down on the couch next to her.

"She said I should show you these days" Dante smirked at her.

She blushed a deep red shade as she imagined him showing her how to use them.

He saw the blush and knew exactly what is she imagining.

Zhalia wanted to approach him, but he stopped her before she could make a move. He pointed to look up on the ceiling, and she did so.

Right above her was a big bouquet of mistletoe, decorated with a red ribbon.

"That's Amy's present to me" he explained and stood beside her under the mistletoe.

"And what is it good for?" Zhalia blinked at him.

"The tradition says I need to kiss you every time you stop under the mistletoe" he explained and leaned down to her.

"There will be a lot of stopping under it" she managed to say before Dante's lips captured hers.

They shared a long and enjoyable kiss. It was a kiss full of passion and love. As they gently broke it, they looked into each others eyes and said together:

"Merry Christmas!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it :) Merry Christmas my dears ^^ :**<strong>


End file.
